Given to Fly
by Naphtali Phoenix
Summary: Wouldn't it be wonderful to fly? A neutral ponders the question.


I don't own Transformers. *sigh* This story came about when I was just randomly thinking of how it would feel to have wings. Imagine that?

**Given to Fly**

It's an odd sensation, feeling like you have wings. You think you can fly and you can. All you have to do is reach out into the sky, close your fist around it and it's yours. But then you come crashing down to reality and you remember: you have no wings.

"Hey, hel-looo? Anybody home in there?" A large hand suddenly passed in front of the small mech's face, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Huh," the small mech jerked back sharply, clearly startled. "What is it?

His companion frowned deeply at the question. "You were doing it again. Just staring off at the sky. I was calling you but you didn't hear me.

The small mech shifted uncomfortably at thisÑshoulders stiff, arms pressed tightly against his sidesÑhe lowered his face. "Sorry, it's just that I was thinkingÉ" Then, lifting his head up he looked off past his friend and out at the narrow, open gap that passed for the entrance to their shelter. "Wouldn't it be wonderful to fly?

Multiple emotions flickered across his friends face, fear, concern, hateÉHe replied slowly, his voice harsh. "Only the Decepticon's can fly and you know what that lot are like

"Yes, I know that." The small mech replied, a hint of frustration in his voice. "It's too bad something as wonderful as that is wasted on them. Why couldn't flying be used for something good? Or justÉ" The mech trailed off uncertainly before adding bitterly, "I bet they don't even realize how lucky they are.

"Lucky? For what? For Primus's sake, who wants to fly in that?" The larger mech waved a hand at the dark forbidding expanse that passed for a sky. "Just look at it, it's _filthy_!" He exclaimed with disgust.

"Flying through _that_ beats wallowing through _this_," the small mech kicked a pile of debris for emphasis, "any day.

"We get by unnoticed, you can't ask for more.

The small mech crossed his arms across his chest module and tilted his head slightly to the side. "Can't I?

"We're not warriors, just staying alive and in one piece is enough." The deep boom of an explosion sounded in the distance. The pair froze and gripped the walls of their hiding place tightly.

"We have to move, they're making their runs. If we don't get out of here in timeÉ" The larger mech trailed off, no further explanation was needed. The smaller one rose immediately.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?

The larger mech couldn't help but smile at his friend. " For you to get your head out of the sky, that's what.

The two peered out cautiously from the lean-to structure they had been hiding in. Satisfied that the coast was indeed clear, the two darted out, scrambling over the wreckage of Cybertron's golden age.

They made their way across the plain in spurts, ducking behind ruins and such. Everyday it was the same routine. Run and hide, duck and weave, fade and

"Burn!

A nearby pile burst into flame and the two panicked. They hadn't even heard the brightly colored aircrafts approach, purple signs painted proudly on each wing. It zoomed overhead, looped back and raced towards them. The sound of its engines filled their audios and the pair darted off in separate directions.

There was a shout, an explosion of light and pain. The small mech fell to the ground. Dimly he heard a voice say, "It's the Smelting Pool for you!" Then all else went black.

The harvesting unit didn't bother to stop when it arrived at the smelting pool. Rather it dumped the day's catch as it flew over the rim, an action it had timed perfectly long ago. It had brought in less than usual, it noted. That had to be amended, it thought as it flew off.

Awareness came rushing back to the small mech even if his sight did not. He was falling, no, flying! He smiled happily at the thought. Finally he was flying! He could feel the air rush past him as he flew to the stars. He felt their heat. Reaching out he felt the warmth increase. It was so hot it burnedÉRealization dawned on him and he opened his mouth to scream.

Too late.

And that's it. I think there needs to be more but I'm not sure. Comments, crits anyone?


End file.
